Not Saiyan
by Toxic-Emotions
Summary: When Vegeta's mom is pregnant with him she is attacked! She then goes into premature labor. After vegeta is born the doctors have news to tell King vegeta! Since vegeta was premature his powerlevel is 30 and he has brain damage that renders him unable to talk! when vegeta has finally had enough of his fathers abuse and runs away he meets kakarot!
1. Chapter 1 premature labor!

Chapter one premature labor?!

Disclaimer: vegeta will be 13 and kakarot will be 15 when the story gets in more depth. vegetas mother will be called Rosicheena since that's what everyone calls her. and I don't own dbz! also there will be some ocs like two.

Rosicheenas pov

When I went out of the throne room since I was tired off hearing my husband talking about politics I went for a walk. I saw a bunch off third classes as I went into the palace gardens.

" We demand the king to lower our taxes!" growled Hamachi. Hamachi is a very gruff third class with ling spiky hair; and dark evil eyes. " I'm sorry to tell you but I don't make these decisions now please leave." I said

Hamachi didn't like my answers and told his lackeys to try to force me. I raised my power level as high as it could which wasnt very much since I was pregnant with my first cub and it took a lot of energy and got in my fighting stance.

The third classes laughed at my attempt and immediately over powered me! Hamachi fazed out of sight and punched me in the side of my head . I landed with a oo. when i got back up I was then thrown down as a kick to my unprotected belly from one of his lackeys.

I cried out my anguish as it hit directly on my pissed me off.

I powered up and kicked Hamachi in the balls!He fell to the ground in pain and I tried to ignore my pain in my abdomen and flew to my king. Hamach's lackeys were too busy helping their leader and didn't see me leave.

king vegeta pov

I noticed my mates distress when she left for the gardens. when her power level skyrocketed and went back down I panicked.

Quickly I excused my self from the saiyan council and blasted off toward my mate.

when I saw here bleeding and bruised in the hallway I nearly lost it.

" What happened my queen?!" I shouted.

" Third class fight.. save... my... baby" my queen whispered. I ran to the medical room with mate in arms.

" Doctor my mate got attacked and went into premature labor! Help HER!" I ordered.

The reaction was immediate as they grabbed my mate and hooked her up to machines and started a c-section.

My queen was awake through all of it as she watched the doctors pull out our son, the saiyan prince vegeta.

I smirked with pride at seeing him and thought he will be the strongest of saiyans but it faltered as quickly as it came by the doctors face.

" I'm very sorry my king and my queen but there were complications. First by the attack I think by the damage to the cub it seems it landed on his head. also by the blow the child has permanent brain damage that will leave him with a power level of 30 and he can not talk when grown up like other cubs should." Explained the doctor.

I cursed the third classes and was about to speak when the doctor spoke once more" The prince will also be a bit slow with learning due to the damage to his brain. once more the prince wont able to fight or (my eyes widen at or) be able to walk very well." finished the doctor.

I was livid my son is mentally damaged because of some third classes?!

Rosicheena pov

I saw my husbands face and knew he was not pleased. " My king please love our child think about him? what when he will get bullied because of his damage he will want our love." I scolded my king.

" Very well." he grumbled.

~time jump five years later~

vegetas pov

I tried to block my dad's fists but i wasnt strong enough. I got blasted into the wall when I couldn't get up from his fist.

" Get up boy! NOW!" my dad bellowed. I got up slowly since I got beaten very badly and due to the fact my mom told me my legs weren't well-developed.

I cried out when a boot to the face caught me off guard. I was glad when my mom saw me and scolded my dad and took me to class.

"Prince vegeta! Pay attention. Now what is 2+2=?"aksed my teacher.

since I couldn't speak I walked to the board with some assistance from my teacher and wrote on the board 6?. Guess that was the wrong answer because the whole class laughed at me.

I heard shouts like " I heard the prince was dumb guess it was true!" and " The king will get another prince and this one wont ever be king!"

I walked back to my desk with assistance and started to sob silently. I noticed a boy who was 7 years old and saw him looking at me with sorrow.

I-i think his name is kakarot. The teacher looked at me and said telepathic 'No it equals 4" as he shook his head.

when class was over I was the last kid inside or at least I thought I was as I saw the boy kakarot look at me and walk over.

" Hey I know what happened to your mom when she had you and I know the damage. i just want to tell you if I ever see you I hope we can become friends.' He explained.

On my dry erase board I wrote " okey doo yu wunt too go an meat mys mom and dad? I's wuld really lik it."

He looked at what I wrote and tried to understand it. I flushed as it took ten minutes for him to understand. ' Ok! I will go but I'm going to teach you how to write better and we might get you to talk." he said and he grabbed me and flew to my house.

Rosicheena pov

I knew it was time for my son to come home when a noticed an unfamiliar ki next to him.

When he came into view I saw him being carried by a boy named kakarot since his father Bardock is near my king most of the time.

" Vegeta! Are you hurt?" I cried. He looked at me weirdly which means he doesn't understand. I just sigh as this was a side effect of many from his premature labor.

" Hi! My queen I wanted to know I could hang with him?" kakarot greeted.

" Sure just no fighting and I need the doctors to put his meds back in him so come with." I ordered the young boy. He picked my son up and we flew to the medical bay.

'Doctor we're here!" I announced.

'Good Good" The doctor said. Kakarot sat Vegeta on the bed as the doctor checked him over. He looked at my sons eyes. ears and mouth. Next he checked my sons reactions but they were slow.

He put the leg braces on him and told him to do some things.

' Ok. Vegeta try to speak." The doctor told vegeta.

My son tried his best but only a low gurgle sound was made. He hung his head in defeat.

" Hey don't be down. All You need is practice and you'll get better." cheered kakarot. Such a sweet boy. Then came the hard test. Vegeta has to try to walk with no help. I knew my son feared this as his eyes widened when the doctor told him to do so.

I lifted vegeta off the bed and we moved away from him. He moved his left leg slowly and he shook from imbalance. His tail whipped the air as he tried to stay up. He only got 5 steps before he fell. Kakarot caught him before he met the ground and handed him to me since vegeta is quite small for his age.

" It seems his legs aren't getting any better and this is very bad because if they don't start working with help from the braces soon he will be paralyzed." the doctor explained.

My son cried as though he may be slow he knew when he failed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I had enough

Disclaimer I don't own dragonballz! Okay also I would like to thank 1,Guest, and pallyndrum for the encouragement because it means a lot to me that you have enough patience for me thanks!

Vegetas Pov

I knew I had failed my walking test by everyone's faces. It made me very sad when I saw my moms crushed face that it immediately brought tears to my eyes. I heard Kakarot try to make me feel better but it didn't work.

I then told my mom and Kakarot that I wanted to go to my room. My mom told Kakarot he would see me at school and took me to my room. When she left I cried and let me tell you I cried hard. That's when I heard my door slam open and my dad stood in the doorway looking angry.

" Boy I won't have you sniveling over a failed test! I can't believe I promised that I would love you.. Your just not Saiyan ! Get your ass up and we are going to train.!" My father growled. I didn't understand and it made him angrier.

He grabbed my bangs and dragged me down the stairs to the training room. When we got there he powered up and slammed the door shut. I powered up as high as I could which isn't much and tried to block the punch that hit me in the gut. I coughed up a good amount of blood just when a fist caught me in the head. I slammed into the wall and got up with a growl. Okay now I'm getting mad! I walked over to my dad tripping the whole way and looked him in the eyes as a small ki ball formed in my hand . I threw it at his face that got smacked out of his face as a fly would get hit.

He grabbed my tail and whipped me around. " Aaaahhhh!" I cried as he let me go and blasted me with a ki blast. Now I think he's trying to kill me! I started to cry thinking about my mom and if she would miss me.

" BRAT! No tears! If you weren't prince I'd kill you!" My father bellowed.

Thats when the dam broke. I started crying heavily as my father kicked me in the ribs and left me bleeding and broken on the floor. When I knew he was gone I got into a sitting position and spoke telepathically to my mom" P-please come get me... I'm in the training room" Only close people can talk telepathically.

I heard her bust through the door and scream a cry of anguish. " My son! Are you okay? We need to get you to the medical room!" she sobbed. She picked me up and darted to the medical bay.

Rosicheena Pov

My son looked almost dead when I heard his small plea. When I got in the training room I almost had a heart attack! My first son was pale as milk and blood was everywhere. I grabbed him and raced toward the medical room. " Doctor my son! My king has been training him and he knows he's not supposed train!"

The doctor gasped at my son. His leg braces were broken and metal dug in his skin. He quickly took off the braces and metal and put vegeta in a healing tank. when he was in the tank I let out a breath I didn't know I held.

" Thank you " I told the doctor and he replied with a nod to the head. With that I stomped up the stairs and to my husband.

" What the hell is wrong with you?! You damn near killed our son!" I shouted.

" My son will not be a weakling! He is to be a prince not a mental child!" he growled out.

As soon as he insulted our son I slapped him with all my might and ran to the gardens crying. " Wait! My queen !" Is the only thing I heard him say but I didn't care. If he couldn't except our son he couldn't except me! I thought about all those times when I thought we were a real family. I sighed as I delved into my memories.

~Flashback~

At two years old our son could only roll around. He couldn't walk like other cubs his age but it was a start. I saw my king crack a smile when our son tried to catch his own tail and couldn't find it. But that all changed. When our son was four years old this is when the beating occurred.

When vegeta came home from school I gasped when I saw his cuts and bruises . "What happened?!" I yelled. " Daddy said I'm weak and need to er strong." My small son said telepathically.

I grabbed him and pulled him into big hug so I could get comfort. I heard his cry of pain and let go. This was the beginning of a nightmare

~End flashback~

Vegeta pov

When I woke up I saw the doctor pushing buttons to let me out of the healing tank. I sighed as he dried me off and put a new spandex on along with sturdier leg braces. I told my mom I was going to the gardens telepathically and she answered okay.

I sign languaged " I need paper." to the doctor. He handed me a piece of paper and a pen since he assumed I was going to write. I wrote ( can I go too tha gardinz?) he nodded yes and flew me to the gardens. I signed thanks. I might not be able to walk but I sure can climb. I sat up in the tree and thought father I hate you. I had enough.

With that I climbed down the tree and slowly walked with a thick branch for assistance. But there was a problem. It started to rain and I tripped on a log and fell down a mud I tried to get up I swallowed mud and it was getting in my lungs I fluctuated my ki to force the mud away but I was weak.

When my hand went under I thought I would die.

Kakarot pov

Man it sure was raining hard today. As I was walking home from the grocery store I felt a ki flicker near and then lower. I got curious and flew towards the direction. What I saw surprised me was the prince under a mud slide.

I dropped my groceries and ran toward him. I dug up as much of the mud I could and felt for a pulse. It was very weak and weakening by the second. I picked him upand the groceries and flew to my house.

" Dad! Mom! Raditz I need help!" I yelled princes skin was really pale that you could see purple veins and bruises. As I looked more closely I saw finger bruises on his arms that looked like they were trying to heal.

" What Kakabrat? " My dad answered. Raditz and my mom came too since I heard radditz snicker and I hear a slap too. " I-i found the prince stuck in a mud slide and he is very weak!" I shouted. With this said my mom grabbed him from my arms and we all went into our home built medical room.

My mom did some tests on him and found out he had mud in his lungs. Dad grabbed the pump while mom squeezed it out. There was about a pound of mud in his lungs! He started to cough lowly then it turned into hacking.

" W-what happened?" He spoke telepathically. " You got stuck under a mud slide and got mud in your lungs." Raditz explained.

"Why did you leave on your own?" My mom asked( her name will be Celtic)

I handed him paper and a pencil and we all listened to him scribble. When he was done it said " Mi dam Dad keeps beatin me an I gots tired of it!" we all looked at him andAmy dad said" Want to say with us for a little?" he nodded yes.

My mom then fed us all a big dinner and my family went to bed. I could see my 5 year old prince was tired as he stopped eating slowly. I picked him up slowly since he is small for his age and layed him on my bed.

I changed him into a pair of my old pajamas I couldn't fit and plopped into bed with he felt my warmth scooted closer

and wrapped his tail on my wrist.

What a friend ship we had.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dont own dragonball z! Review!

Vegetas pov

When I woke up I was nice and warm. As I wiped the sleep from my eyes I almost screamed! I was in kakarots bed! I tried to slip out of bed soundlessly but I didn't have my leg braces and fell. Hard.

I felt tears come to my eyes from my pain. Tears slowly leaked from my eyes and I sniffled. " Vegeta?! What's wrong?" I heard kakarot cry out. I didn't speak . He hopped out of bed and saw my black and purple legs.

" Yikes ! My mom needs to patch this up... Momma!" kakarot hollered. " whats wrong baby?! " yelled Celtic . Kakarot picked me up and carried me to their medic room where everyone ( besides his mom) were waiting.

Bardock gasped as he saw my legs. He quickly grabbed me and put some medicine on my legs as well as my now clean leg braces. " You think we can teach him to talk?" Radditz asked. Bardock shrugged. " maybe we have to teach him the basics though..." he trailed.

I felt more tears well up. I'm not Gunna be a prince! I'm sooo stupid. My father disowned me and my mom didn't even find me?! My shoulders started quaking as I sobbed.

I felt Kakarots arms pull my shoulders and I clinged to him. " Why? Why daddy?!" I cried telepathically. Kakarot gently rubbed my tail and rocked me back and forth. I signed again to relax and fall asleep. Maybe ... Being... Here ... Isn't ... So... Baaadddd...

Gokus pov

After vegeta fell asleep I picked him up and headed to the store with him in his arms. I made a make shift holder with some cloth. I tyed it around my shoulder as I lifted him in it with his legs on my hips and head on my shoulder.

I powered up and flew to the store. " hmmmm.. Should I buy double duty paper towels or One ply? Maybe I should buy some baruka( a big meat that looks like a horse but wings and one eye) or some gemo juice?" I wondered out loud.

Vegeta started to wake up and stretched like a cat. " Kakarot where are we ?" he signed.

" At the store" I replied. He shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the food shelves. He saw some choc. Cereal and pointed to it. I knew he asked can I have it? I answered his nonverbal question by picking up the cereal and putting it in the cart.

I went to the register and paid for the food. I told vegeta to fly and he only got three feet off the ground. When I took to the air with the bags he tried his best to speed up. I heard his harsh breathing and thought how can I be such an idiot?! His ki disappeared as he passed out and fell right out of the sky.

I caught him by the edge of his pants and with my tail and flew him home. " Dad! I got the food ! Can you give the prince a bath too?" I screamed. I heard my father grumble a yes in the kitchen and he took the prince from my arms.

I heard him turn on the bath water and grabbed I grabbed the bubble bath when I was putting the food away. I ran up my stairs and saw dad undressing vegeta. I squeezed half the bottle of bubbles into the rub which got me a smack in the head too. Gently vegeta was lowered into the tub.

Bardocks pov

The prince has lots of bruises from his father. I never thought the king was princes legs were horrible! Big black and purple splotches with finger marks on his arms. His once beautiful tail is now deformed with ripped out fur and swollen skin. As me and Kakarot washed him Celtic came and gasped.

" I never thought it was this bad! I must call Rosicheena!" my wife cried and ran for the phone. Vegeta whimpered as Kakarot and I swiped over his bruises with the wash clothes. His wash rags got red from dried blood and we had to switch them.

"Kakarot. Go get your old shorts and shirt. While your at it get some underwear and his boots. Tell everyone to get ready for breakfast!" I ordered. He rushed out the room and quickly came back with blue boxers with a white tee shirt and black shorts with the Princes boots.

Kakarot quickly dressed him while I went to get breakfast done. Radditz walked in with his mother Celtic and sat down at the table." Kakarot! Hurry up!" I demanded. If he want cold baruka and hot gemo juice then he can go slow. But I know everyone wants theirs fresh.

I heard Kakarots heavy foot steps and the princes light whimpers of pain. Kakarot nudged the prince while I set out the plates. " Dad come on I'm starving!" complained Radditz. " Blame your mother she didn't help!" I replied.

Vegetas pov

When Kakarot woke me up I smelt delicious food on the table. Baruka with makasa sauce alright my favorite! Blegh gemo juice is disgusting . But when i saw the food I had instant nausea. I gagged behind my hand when everyone ate.

Kakarot got out the breakfast dessert which was pasimaz( frozen Ice cream with strawberry sauce.) and timonas( caramel). I got out of my seat and struggled to the stash can and threw up what ever was in my stomach. " Oh shit! Are you okay?!" Radditz asked me as he got out of his seat help get me a rag.

I puked about three cups of stomach juice and chunks of stuff I never even knew was there. I then stumbled back to my chair and put my head on the table. I heard hard knocking on the door which got up and answered.

" My baby! Oh are you alright?!" I heard my mother cry. She used a word I didn't understand but could guess. She ran to me and pulled me into a hug. " I'm going to kill your father!" she growled. I felt better my momma actually cared to come get me but... Daddy didn't. " Momma daddy hates me! And he said he wanted to kill me if I wasn't prince!" I sobbed telepathically. " Shush baby mommas hear . I won't Let your father hear. I will kick him in the rear and then he will never be near." my momma sung to me.

I giggled through my tears. My momma can make my bad days feel good. I purred as she stroked my hair. I forgot Kakarots family was there and just sobbed. I cried so hard I made my throat sore and my eyes dry. Kakarot got up and said to me" I will make sure your father won't ever hurt you again. I will train you and teach to to speak... We'll show him!" he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. Maybe things could get better.

~10 years later~

Kakarot pov

After ten years vegeta grew. He can say my name and momma. Also his power level is at 100! That's a huge accomplishment for him even though 15 year olds have power levels of 4,000. I am now 17 with a ki level of 6,000. Vegeta now can fly at short distances and slow speeds. I even got him to walk without his leg braces! Though he has to go to the doctors twice a week for meds. He is much happier.

" Ka-kaka... rootttttt? " I heard him gurgle out. I looked up and saw him flying above me with his mom next to him. " Guess what?! I can go to school with people like me! I won't be made fun of!" he signed.

I already knew since his mom told me and my family yesterday I smiled at him and said " Awesome!" vegeta, his mom and me flew back to my house.

" Radditz vegeta can speak sort of wanna hear?" I boasted. " Sure." Radditz answered. I nodded to vegeta who looked at his mom and blushed. He cleared his throat and spoke softly" Momma Kakarot" we all clapped. He signed " Thanks" since I didn't teach him everything.

I think I'm beginning to love him. His sweet smile and his now playful attitude. Now at the beginning it was very difficult. He was always cautious around everyone except his mom and my family.

The first time we left him at school it was a catastrophe ! A student asked him a question and he freaked. He bit and fought like a real warrior and that's when I thought he has potential it just needs to be worked on.

Also every night me or his mom had to wake him up from nightmares of his father. And yes the queen is still with him . Man he had some temper issues. He trashed his room when I walked in on him rocking in his bed from fear.

Finally he got better. He smiled and got along with more kids. Sometimes he occasionally got bullied but he dealed with it. And when he first said momma she cried from joy.

I just don't know what to do.

Authors note

Hope you all like this chapter! Please review!


End file.
